1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing man-made fiber products, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing non-woven fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-woven fabric is an application of the man-made fibers, and the manufacturing process combines techniques and principles such as plastic, chemical industry, paper making, and spinning. As being not manufactured in the conventional weaving manner such as plain weaving or knitting, the man-made fiber application is called “non-woven fabric”. The non-woven fabric is characterized by low cost, moisture absorption, dust proof, and being antistatic etc, and thus has a quite wide application. In agriculture, architecture, people's livelihood, industry, medicine, automobile and other industries, the non-woven fabric is used as the material for filtering, obstructing, moisture absorbing, and other functions.
Usually, during the process of manufacturing the non-woven fabric, firstly a polymer material is spun to fiber yarns, and then the continuous yarns are lapped to form the non-woven fabric. A fiber drawing device is used to stretch the fiber yarn to more elongated yarns. The more elongated yarns may make the lapped non-woven fabric more delicate, and on the other hand, the required polymer material may be reduced, so as to lower the production cost of the non-woven fabric. For example, an apparatus for manufacturing non-woven fabric provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,817 has a fiber drawing device using air as the power. That is, after a spinning solution is sprayed from the spinning nozzle, the spinning solution may enter the fiber drawing device through a slit, so as to stretch to a more elongated single yarn. However, the apparatus cannot be applied to viscose fiber material such as Lyocell material. The reason is that the fiber materials have a high viscosity, and may be adhered to each other and overlapped in the apparatus, not only it is impossible to form the elongated single yarn, but also the spinning solution may be adhered to the slit before entering the slit, and results in the jam of the slit. Therefore, as the non-woven fabric material is developed, it is necessary to modify the conventional method of manufacturing non-woven fabric.